Road making machines usually have a control platform on which operational controls, and in most cases also a seat for the operator of the machine, are located. In many road making machines, the control platform is comparatively high above the bottom to offer space for machine components and provide an extensive overview over the construction site for the operator. Due to the height of these control platforms, however, a fall protection is required at least at the sides of the control platform to prevent operators from falling down from the control platform. In open control platforms, that means control platforms that are not closed like cabins, rails are always used as fall protection. For road finishing machines, this is known, for example, from DE 200 13 638 U1.